Life In The Mafia
by LilMissCCullen94
Summary: The Cullen's are the most feared and well known mafia family. They have been on top for genarations. They have a lot of rules on how to live and how to control the mafia world, but the most important rule they all follow is only marrying Irish blood. Sorry summary sucks not very good at them.
1. Chapter 1

_Life In The Mafia_

(Background on everyone and the relations)

Carlisle Cullen (Boss) Charlie Swan (Underboss)

Edward Cullen (Capo) Jasper Cullen (Capo) Emmett Swan (Capo)

Carlisle and Charlie have best friends since birth and control the mafia world together, both have three sets of children each. Carlisle and Esme are parents to Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. Charlie and Rene are parents to Isabella. Emmett and Alice were adopted from Charlie and Rene. When Charlie's brother died when picking up shipment and was attacked by another mafia mob. The children are to be wed to one another as a way to strengthen the blood lines and join the families together. To make and prove to the other mafia families cannot take over there territory.

Chapter 1

Chicago, 1990 July 18th.

CPOV

I am in the hospital with my two children waiting for Esme to wake up, so our sons Edward and Jasper can meet their new sister. I am going crazy out of my mind waiting. I don't like having to wait to see my wife and my child. While everyone else is in and out of their room. I looked up and seen a doctor and stood up and walked toward him. He looked scared with me coming toward him but that's because everyone knows who I am. I am Carlisle Cullen the mafia boss. That doesn't like it when things don't go his way.

Once I reached him, I ask when I can see my wife and he's frozen while I am talking to him. I snap my fingers to get him to realise I am talking to him and waiting for a reply. When someone puts a hand on my shoulder. The only brave person I know who would have the guts to do this is non other than my best friend and right man Charlie Swan. I turn with a smile and hug my friend and he turns to the doctor and tells me to sit with my children. I smirk and walk away knowing he means well. I look at my children and see Edward hugging Isabella while smiling. Isabella is Charlie's second born. They will be the perfect pair when they are older. I turn looking for Jasper and he's playing with Emmett Charlie's eldest in the coner. I smile at Rene Charlie's wife and kiss her cheek asking how she is. She smiles and says she is very well and just desperate to see Esme.

Charlie then shouts me saying its safe for us all to go in and see them both. I smile at my best friend and nod. I tell him thanks while we all walk towards the doors. We knock and then enter and Esme turns to us with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. I walk over and hug and kiss them both. Knowing we had a daughter but I didn't want to take it away from Esme to announce. She smiles and tell them all we have a girl and her name is Rosalie Cullen. We all smile and say congratulations to my wife and daughter but with all the noise she starts crying along with Charlie's youngest Alice.

We have all been blessed with wonderful, healthy and beautiful children I know all our girl's will be heart breakers while the boys will be breaking legs. This is the life I wanted for my best friend and me I remember when my father told me about all of this when I was 16.

_FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO_

_MY FATHER CALLED ME INTO HIS OFFICE. I ALWAYS HATED HIS OFFICE BECAUSE IT WAS SO DARK AND ITS WHERE I GOT ALL MY PUNISHMENTS IN. I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR AND HE SHOUTED ENTER. I OPENED THE DOOR AND LOOKED MY FATHER RIGHT IN THE EYE'S AND SAY '' YOU CALLED FOR ME FATHER''. HE LOOKS IMPRESSED FOR ONCE AND NODS. I STAND STILL WAITING TO BE TOLD TO SIT. HE SMIRKS AND TELLS ME TO SIT. I SIT DOWN RIGHT ACROSS HIS DESK FROM HIM. I NOD MY HEAD IN THANKS TO MY FATHER._

_HE SMILES AT ME AND STARTS TO SAY '' I DO NOT WANT TO BE INTERUPTED WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU SON'' I NOD AND HE SMILES AND SAYS ''I HAVE RAISED A GREAT AND POWERFUL SON. THAT I AM SO PROUD OF. I AM NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE THOUGH TO PROTECT YOU OR HAVE PEOPLE LOOK OVER YOU SON. IT'S TIME YOU LEARN AND KNOW WHAT OUR FAMILY REALLY DO. SON I KNOW YOU ARE ONLY 16 AND ARE STILL CONFUSED AND WANT TO HANG WITH FRIENDS THAT'S WHY I HAVE LET YOU. SON WE ARE IN THE MAFIA AND I AM THE BOSS. SON YOU WILL BE THE BOSS ONE DAY. BUT PART OR BEING THE BOSS IS HAVING AN UNDERBOSS A SECOND IN CONTROL TO HELP YOU NOW YOU MUST TELL ME YOU AND THEY MUST BE IRISH ITS PART OF US. I THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT AND SAID '' FATHER I DO NOT WISH FOR IT TO BE A FAMILY MEMBER, I DO NOT HAVE ANY BROTHERS NOR DO I HAVE SISTER'S THE ONLY PERSON I TRUST AND SEE AS FAMILY IS CHARLIE HE IS MY BROTHER AND I WISH FOR IT TO BE HIM BUT MAY I SPEAK WITH HIM OUT OF RESPECT OF YOU AND FOR HIM. MY FATHER STOOD THERE AND WATCHED NO EMOTION COMING FROM HIS FACE HE SAT BACK DOWN AND SMIRKED AT ME AND SAID '' MY SON THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST HONORABLE THINGS I HAVE EVER HEARD YOU SAY, SO YES I WILL LET YOU AND I TRUST YOU AND IF HE ACCEPTS BOTH OF YOUR TRAINING WITH START AND HE AND YOU WILL BE MET WITH YOUR WIFE'S WHEN YOU ARE 21 SO THAT GIVE YOU 5 YEARS TO GET EVERYTHING READY MY SON. YOU MAY LEAVE. I NOD AND WALK OUT THE DOOR TO CALL MY FRIEND._

That was the day my best friend and me made this deal. If we had children the would wed. But never did we think we would have them all paired greatly. Jasper is 5 along with Emmett, Edward and Isabella are 3, Alice is two and Rosalie is a new-born. Charlie and myself find it amusing how we both have 3 children each under the age of 30 but we could not have planned it better ourselfs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHPOV

_FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO_

_CARLISLE AND ME WERE HANGING OUT IN SCHOOL JUST CHILLING IN THE PARKING LOT, WHEN A COUPLE OF HIS FATHER'S BOYS SHOWED UP SAYING HIS FATHER WANTED TO TALK TO HIM. CARLISLE FACE PALED WE ALWAYS HATED WHEN HIS FATHER CALLED. IT WAS EITHER A PUNISHMENT OR HE WAS IN TROUBLE. SO WITH THAT HE SAID GOODBYE TO ME AND HEADED HOME WITH THE BOYS. I SHOUTED SEE YOU TOMORROW AND HEADED HOME. I WAS JUST HANGING OUT IN MY BACKYARD PLAYING AROUND WITH MY CAR WHEN MY MOTHER SHOUTED SAYING '' CHARLIE, CARLISLE IS HERE HE'S ON HIS WAY OUT''. I SHOUTED ''OK''. AND BURST OUT LAUGHING WHEN I SEEN CARLISLE I TURNED TO HIM SAYING'' HEY BUDDY I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD SEE YOU FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS WITH A LAME ASS EXCUSE AHAHAHA''. BUT WHEN I SEEN HIS FACE I SHUT UP AND SAID '' YOU OK BUDDY WHAT'S WRONG''. HE GAVE ME A SAD SMILE AND HE WAS BAD WHEN HE WAS LIKE THIS. HE CLEARED HIS THROAT AND SAID '' CHARLIE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU AND I HOPE IT WILL NOT DESTROY OUR FRIENDSHIP'' HE LOOKED AT ME AND FOR THE FIRST TIME I SEEN FEAR IN HIS EYES THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE. I NODDED FOR HIM TO GO ON AND HE TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND SAID MY FATHER IS A MAFIA BOSS AND I WILL BE TAKEN OVER FOR HIM ONE DAY AND I JUST FOUND OUT TODAY. MY FATHER TOLD ME FOR ME TAKEN OVER I NEED AN UNDERBOSS SOMEONE TO BE MY SECOND IN COMMAND SOMEONE I TRUST WITH MY LIFE AND THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW IS YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WITH ME MY WHOLE LIFE AND I WOULD NEVER WANT TO TURN TO ANYONE ELSE. I JUST DO NOT WISH FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP TO END BECAUSE OF THIS.'' HE LOOKED AT ME AND WAITED FOR ME TO SAY SOMETHING. I TOOK A DEEP BREATH MYSELF AND LOOKED UP AT HIM AND SAID '' CARLISLE YOU ARE MY BROTHER I HAVE YOUR BACK NO MATTER WHAT, IT'S WHAT BROTHER'S ARE FOR IS IT NOT. I WILL BE YOUR UNDERBOSS AND STAND BY YOUR SIDE BROTHER''. CARLISLE SMILED AND THAT'S WHEN WE GOT INTO MORE DETAILS WE WENT TO HIS FATHER'S HOUSE AND THAT'S THE DAY IT ALL STARTED AND THE DEAL WAS MADE._

I still remember the day Carlisle came and asked me to become his underboss. I have never been in more shock than my life. It still feels like yesterday. I am grateful to Carlisle in fact because if it was not for him I would not have my beautiful family. Or the most greatest and loyal friend in the world. I remember one of the jobs we were on and he saved my life.

_FLASHBACK ( WE WERE 19)_

_WE GOT SENT ON A JOB FROM CARLISLE'S FATHER. HE WAS TOLD ABOUT A DRUG DROP GETTING DONE IN OUR CITY, THAT DID NOT HAVE OUR APPROVAL ON IT. SO TO MAKE A POINT HE SENT HIS SONS. AS HE CALLS US. WE ARRIVED AT THIS WAREHOUSE IT LOOKED OLD AND READY TO FALL ON THE OUTSIDE BUT ONCE WE GOT INSIDE T WAS DIFFERENT THE WALLS WERE REINFORCED, THE WINDOWS WERE BULLET PROOF AND THE DOORS WERE HEAVY GUARDED. WE ALL PICKED OUR POINTS AND TARGETS. THE PLAN WAS MADE AND IN MOTION. CARLISLE AND MYSELF WERE GOING AFTER THE BOYS RUNNING THE SHOW WHILE THE BOYS GO AFTER THE GUARDS. WE BOUNCE IN THE ROOM AND TAKE OUT THE BOYS RUNNING THE SHOW NOT BEFORE GETTING WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW AND JUST WHEN WERE AWAY TO LEAVE, THIS GUY COMES OUT OF NO WHERE AND SHOOTS ME AND LOCKS THE DOOR. OUR RULES WHERE TO LEAVE THE DEAD OR THE TRAPPED IF THEY SURVIVE FROM BEING TRAPPED LET THEM COME HOME IF NOT LEAVE THEM. CARLISLE BROKE THAT RULE THAT DAY. HE CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW AND STARTED FIGHTING WTH THE GUY. I WAS LOSING BLOOD AND LOSING IT FAST. I PASSED OUT THINKING I WAS DEAD INTIL I AWOKE TO A BEEPING NOISE. I JUMPED UP AND SEEN I WAS IN A HOSPITAL AND CARLISLE SITTING WITH TWO COFFEE'S WAITING FOR ME TO WAKE AS I REMEMBER HIM SAYING. I GOT SENT HOME THAT DAY AND THE TROUBLE WE WERE IN WAS SO MUCH WORSE. WE WENT RIGHT TO THE BOSS'S OFFICE AND TOLD HIM WE WERE SORRY FOR BREAKING THE RULES. BOSS STARED AT US AND WHIPPED OUR BACKS. HE TOLD US HE WAS SORRY BUT HE HAD TO SHOW HE HAD NO FEAR IN PUNISHMENT FOR ANY OF HIS MEN. HE TOLD US HE WAS PROUD THAT WE STOOD BY ONE ANOTHER AND WOULD RISK OUR LIFE'S. THAT'S WHAT BROTHER ARE MENT TO BE LIKE. WHEN WE LIFT THE OFFICE WE WERE NOT ASHAMED OF OUR WOUNDS THEY MADE US GROW AND PROUD TO HAVE OUR FAMILY._

Carlisle is my only and greatest friend, he is my brother. If our children turn out like us then we have no worries and no problems. I looked at my friend and our whole family and have one of many to come proud moments. Isabella has fell asleep in Edward's arms, it is so cute and sweet, Alice is in Jasper's arms sleeping and Emmett is playing with Rose. I think they will have trouble in their relationship with the age but with growing around one another might not be so bad and the will roughly all be in school the same time too. I smile to myself and think how the kids are going to react when they start training. When they all the boy hit their teens they will start training and the girls. The girls will learn everything a wife, mother and a fighter will need to know. We want our girl's to know how to hold a gun and how to kill or hurt an enemy but for now they are young and safe and have no worries and we want that to stay that way. We also agree once they all notice they like girl's and boy's will be the time we tell them they are all in an arranged marriage.

HEY GUYS, THANK YOU TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS SO QUICKLY AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND ME. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM SKIPPING A COUPLE OF YEARS TO GET THE STORY MORE ON THE EDWARDS, BELLA'S AND THE GROUPS POVS. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST. THIS IS MY FIRST MAFIA STORY SO BEAR WITH ME AHA. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(13 years later)Chicago 2003 August 2nd

EPOV

'' Edward cover your back'' to late, by the time I turned Emmett thrown me onto the ground laughing his head off. God he's such a big kid but then a again his fiancée is only 15 and a diva and stuff aha. I look at him and flip him off. Jasper helps us out but when were up Emmett turns with a cheeky smirk saying '' If you stop thinking about my sister then you won't get your ass kick anymore from her big bro''. I just laugh and say '' stop thinking about my baby sister and then were on the same page'', Before he could say or do anything I had him on the floor. We stood back up laughing and walked toward our father's smiling and shoving each other on the way.

Our father's give us a look meaning, you boys are training fun and games are outside the room but they have the rye smirks on their faces saying their not really mad at us. We all looked at one another and burst into laughter. Yeah people thinking being in the mafia is a bad life and there is no fun in it but there is. If you're in the right family and have the right people around you nothing goes wrong and everything goes smoothly. We are the most feared mafia family from the outsider's but if you are in our circle you know you can let the walls down.

We walked back into the main house in time for food. Emmett being Emmett went caveman as soon as he seen it. Everyone burst out laughing but the main laughter I heard sounded like bells and when I turned round I seen why it was my Bella. We all got told when we reached 13 that we were all engaged to someone. To start with I was outrage and Bella had tears in her eyes which made me even worse that they forced her to go and marry some guy who would never be good enough for her I still remember that day...

FLASH BACK

_OUR FATHER'S CALLED BELLA AND ME INTO THEIR OFFICE. TO DISCUSS SOME MATTER'S. I WAS CONFUSED BELLA WAS COMING IN. WE WERE TOLD TO TAKE OUR SEATS AND WHEN WE DID OUR FATHERS SAID '' THIS IS NOT EASY TO ANNOUNCE WHAT WE HAVE TO BUT IT HAS BEEN DECICDED FOR A LONG TIME AND IT'S TIME WE TELL YOU''. WE LOOKED AT THEM CONFUSED AND ASK WHAT. THEY TURNED AND TOLD US WE WERE ENGAGED. I WENT CRAZY SAYING '' HOW CAN YOU LET BELLA MARRY SOME STRANGER, I DO NOT ALLOW THIS BELLA IS MY GIRL AND NO ONE ELSE'S I REFUSE THIS MARRIAGE, THE ONLY WAY WE ARE MARRYING IS WITH ONE ANOTHER AND NO ONE ELSE I REFUSE TO SEE BELLA IN ANOTHER MAN'S ARMS I DO NOT CARE WHO HE IS. HE WILL BE COMING THROUGH ME''. OUR FATHER'S LOOKED SHOCKED AT MY RAGE AND THEN BURST OUT LAUGhING. WHICH MADE ME WORSE, I TURNED TO THEM SAYING '' WHAT'S SO GODDAM FUNNY MAY I ASK. YOU FIND IT FUNNY TO GIVE AWAY MY GIRL''. THEY STOPPED LAUGHING AND THEY SAID THROUGH GIGGLE'S '' WELL EDWARD MY BOY IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR FIGHTING YOURSELF THEN BECAUSE SHE IS TO MARRY YOU''. I JUST STARED AT THEM SAYING '' EXCUSE ME''. CHARLIE BELLA'S FATHER TURNS AND SAYS '' EDWARD IF YOU LET US FINISH, YOU WOULD OF HEARD US TELLING YOU, THAT YOU ARE THE STRANGER THAT HAS MY DAUGHTER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE YOU SILLY LITTLE BOY''. I JUST LOOKED AND THEM NODDING AND I TURNED TO BELLA AND SAID '' ISABELLA ARE YOU OK WITH THIS, I PROMISE I WILL TREAT YOU RIGHT, WITH REPECT, I WILL NEVER STRAY AND I WILL LOVE YOU AND PROTECT UNTIL MY DYING BREATH BELLA''. SHE HAD TEARS IN HER EYES AND SAID '' EDWARD I WOULDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO TAKE MY HAND, I LOVE YOU''. I SMILED HAD HER AND SAID THANK YOU ISABELLA I LOVE YOU WITH ALL THAT I AM AND MORE''. I KISSED HER CHEEK AND WITH A FAREWELL TO OUR PARENTS WE LEFT THE OFFICE AND CELABRATE MY AND BELLA ANOUNCEMENT WITH THE FAMILY WE WOULD HAVE OUR ENGAGEMENT PARTY ONCE WE WERE STILL AND WED WHEN 18 OR 21 WHATEVER BELLA DECIEDED._

I came out that room that day the happiest I have ever been. To know she is mine and never leaving is the greatest and most warmest feelings I have ever known or felt. She is my world and life and I will protect her, with everything in me. But something also happened that day the same thing that happened with my brother's once we accepted our engagement, we were taken into a room all 3 of us and told that if we ever stray that our life's would pay the price. We nodded in understanding and knowing we would never stray. Since that day my brither's and myself wear our engagement rings and rings to show we would never stray. We honor our vows and words til our end and even in the past life. Its in our bloodline to follow rules and the laws our great father's gave us also.

We sat and hung out for awhile until my father received a call about one of your clubs. So we all geared up and headed out there. We kissed our women goodbye and jumped in the cars. Once we arrived at the club we went to the underground hide out to see who was causing the problems.

When we walked in we were greeted by a man covered in blood and from the looks of things its his own, because one of our guys that were in the room hands were covered in blood and the quests face was smashed in.

My father took a chair over to sit in front of him while Charlie stood behind the boy. My father spoke in a calm but voice but if you knew him you knew he was not happy at all.

My father tapped the boy's leg and said '' can you see me'' the boy never replied, so out of no where Charlie pulls out a knife and stabbed his shoulder the boy cried out in pain but his pain only made us smirk. I just thought should have answered. What I did not expect was my father and Charlie to look at us and say '' boy's why don't you boys take over, we are going for a drink get all the information you can get''. We nodded and our father's left the room. None of moved to start with, so I took first step and sat in the chair my father was in and I looked at the guy. He looked to be just older than Emmett no other so he was still young. He had quiet pale skin and ice blue eyes and fair hair. I seen Emmett go behind him while jasper stood and recorded what we were doing, with a smirk on his face.

I turned back to the boy and said '' I want to get this over with and very quickly, I might be young but I have better things to do than waste time with trash so I will talk and you will answer simple. He never replied so I nodded my head and then Emmett smashed his face with hand knuckle duster's. The boy was crying in pain more than when he was stabbed. Which gave me an idea. I looked at Emmett then looked at his stab mark. Emmett nodded knowing he understood me.

''Who do you work for?'' No answer.

The boy started screaming when Emmett digged his finger's in his stab mark.

'' ok..eeee, I work for the Volutri's''. I looked at him and nodded.

'' What are you doing in our club, in our terriorty''. He shook his head so Emmett dug his fingers in deeper.

More screaming '' you can stop the pain if you answer our questions, I will get you a fine doctor, once you us what we need to know''. He thought for a moment and I nodded and he screamed again saying '' ok...ok... I will answer your questions...just plee..ase stop''. I nodded and got comfy.

The boy took a deep breath and said '' I work for the Volutri's, they are the Italian mafia. They want this territory. The money, drugs, drink, clubs and the women they want more power and control. So they are coming for it, they are planning though how to hit you guy's. So they sent look out's to scope out the area and your plans and routine's and report back. I know they will not hit for a long time they are waiting for you all to get distracted and get you guys when you are and take you out. That's all I know, I swear please, please don't kill me''.

I stared at him and then asked '' what is your name'' '' My name is Alec, I am one of the capo's right hand man, I work for Felix''. I smile and tell him '' well Alec, you will see them all soon enough''. Before he could talk I put a bullet in his head. I opened the door and told the boys to clean up the mess, while Emmett, Jasper and myself go show our father's the video. I don't feel bad about ending his life because they would all come after us, as he said. I have killed men before but never women or children. It's one of the first thing's we learn, is how to kill, injure and paralyze a man.

We walked into the office and showed them the video. They were happy with us. But furious about the Volturi's. They said we shall prepare and they think they know when they will start a war. I looked at my father questioning. He turned and said '' Yes boys we are going to have a war on our hands and it will be a blood battle, that no one will forget and we will come out of it but they will not''. We all nodded in understanding, nothing and no one was going to touch us or get us.

With all of this said training got tougher and harder but we never stopped we kept going. We were determined to keep our family and name safe and strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chicago 2005 September 1st

BPOV

BANG BANG BANG ''Bella get your ass out the shower and come get ready you cannot be late for your own engagement party''. I signed and jumper out the shower. Tonight is Edward's and mine engagement party. I am looking forward to it but at the same time am nervous. I don't like all the attention on me, I hate it. So with another i sigh, I jump out the shower and get attacked from Rose and Alice. Even though it does not take 4 hours to get ready.

( 4 hours later)

Alice, Rose and myself are all standing in front of a mirror wearing our colour's as Alice puts it. Alice is in forest green, Rose is blood-red and myself in royal blue. We all have the same style of dress but different because they are going to be my bridemaids.

We leave the room to head to the ballroom where all our guests are. When we walk down the stairs everyone gasps at us. It's only because people think we are angels and look like ones but we are in the mafia, so we get call the mafia angels or mafia princesses. We laughed when a reported told us this and walked away. once we reached the bottom. The boy's walked over and kissed our hands and took us into the ballroom, I did not fail to notice that we were all matching in a way but colours. I thought it was sweet.

The party was going great we all wine and dined and now we were dancing and enjoying the party. The girls and myself excused ourself to use the restroom. Once there we heard two girls giggling and laughing to we listened more. They were saying how they both wanted Edward and how they have both slept with him and were wondering if maybe he would be up for a threesome. After that I walked into the bathroom and powdered my nose. They were silent and when I looked at them I realised it was Lauren and Jessica. So out of curiosity I turned and said '' your two women were not invited so how did you get into my engagement party''. I raised an eyebrow waiting for my reply you could tell they were scared. Then Lauren spoke up saying '' Mike and Tyler invited us as their dates for this, but what I don't understand is how a boring plain jane like you landed Edward you do realised he is wasted now, he use to be so much fun and now he doesn't even talk to us anymore''. She actually started puting at me and Jessica was smirking. So I looked them up and down and burst out laughing and said '' excuse me for laughing that was rude and not woman like but where do I start, 1 Edward don't sleep with hooker's like you women, 2 he aint into the stupid blonde thing or the sweet girl act, 3 he needs a women not a like lowlife waste of space attention seeking girls and 4 you girls aren't even his standard, you have known Edward what 4 years and he never spoke to you girls but I have known him since birth so excuse me to say you women and wrong and goodbye''. I nodded to Rose and Alice who must have security while I was proving a point to these girls and I waved and walked away saying goodnight to them.

When I walked away from them and stepped on the dance floor, someone grabbed my hand. I turned to tell them to back off and then I came face to face with Felix Volturi, Aro Volturi's son the heir to their mafia when he brother's step down. He smiled and looked me up and down it was creepy. So I cleared my throat and said '' excuse me but may you let go of my hand my fiancée is waiting for me''. He turned and smiled and said '' Well my beautiful Isabella it would seem dear Edward is busy''. He pointed so I turned and looked to see him dancing with some girl smiling and laughing. I was hurt by seeing this and when I turned back to Felix and he smiled and said '' would the most beautiful woman in the room care to dance with me, trust me I keep my hands to myself, I promise''. I smiled and Laughed and accepted his answer. We went round the dance floor to a peaceful song enjoying the music and just talking he was very polite and a gentleman he kept his hands just above my waist and we had fun I stood on his feet and said sorry right away and he laughed saying it was fine he received worse. I smiled knowing what he ment and we stayed silent.

Just halfway through the song, Edward came over saying '' Felix I suggest you take your hands of my soon to be wife before this gets ugly''. Felix smirked and turned to him saying '' Edward nice to see you and if I have you know, you were dancing with that girl over there she's pretty but not as beautiful as Isabella and when I seen you dancing with her, I ask Isabella for a dance and she said yes''. They both looked at me and I nodded to Edward. I turned and said to him '' yes Edward he asked me to dance, because when I looked over and seen you smiling and laughing with your girl over there, I accepted his offer and now excuse us so we can finish our dance it's rude, you were raised better''. With that I started dancing with Felix again. Edward stared at us for a long time and then walked back to the table furious and sat watching our every move. I could see the tips of his ears were red and he kept running his hands in his hair so yes he was mad. The song finished and I thanked Felix for the dance. He picked up my hand kissed it and said '' no thank you Isabella have a lovely evening''. I smiled and walked away. I walked over to my father, mother, Carlisle and Esmé and bid them goodnight and told them I was tired.

I just good through my bedroom door when someone started banging on my door, I knew it was Edward so I answered it and he came marching into my room. He turned and stared me down for a while and then said '' what the hell was that down there Isabella, I came over to get him away from you and then you make me get away from you, what have I done to deserve that.'' I turned and glared at him and raised my bitch brow at him and said '' 1 Edward, do not come banging on my door and marching in my room without my permission. 2 what about what I had to hear in the restroom huh? about you ment to be banging Jessica and Lauren and maybe being up for a threesome and 3 of all what about you dancing and laughing with that girl huh Edward, oh wait that's right you get to do whatever you want but I never do. So no leave my room and leave me alone.'' He stared at me away to speak but I raised my hand and pointed to the door saying '' not tonight Edward am tired and wish to sleep so goodnight''. He nodded and walked out the room and left me alone.

I could not sleep right all night because of it and when I did sleep I slept til 2 but no one came and woke me. Most likely Edward's doing. So I jumped up went in a shower and got my comfys on and watched tv. Halfway through a movie Alice and Rose came in I explained everything to them and they understood and left.

Then when it was coming to supper time, Edward came to my room asking if we could talk I accepted and we worked it out and guessed it was the Voltruis way or trying to get to us. So we spoke to the family and started working on more plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry just a note, saying thank you all so far for following my story and your reviews. Am going to do this chapter with the other couples views because someone wrote to me and ask. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you.

Chapter 5

RPOV

I sat on the stair's waiting for Emmett to notice me, but he was so focus on working out he never seen me. He's been working out a lot more and training too. So I just sat and watched him for a while. Everyone as been a little on edge, with founding out about the Volturi's wanting to take over our area. I know I should not know with my age and everything but Emmett wants me to know and to know that no matter what's going on we will be ok. He thinks it better for me to know, incase anything ever happens, I know what is going on. I was in such a daze watching his muscle moving and the sweat coming down them, I never noticed that he was sitting up and watching me.

I blushed and turned my head. He must have walked over to me because I felt his fingers on my chin turning my head towards him. When I looked up he was staring into my eyes but if felt like my soul. I am not the most easy person to be around but with my family going to be going to a war, I have turned into an ice queen people would say. Hell I agree but when it's just family around or Emmett and me am not like that. I am myself and Emmett brings the best out of me.

It's funny we should act our ages but we don't. With me being a future mafia wife and a mafia boss's daughter I grew up quick but that was my choice and the role models I have are older than me and I wished to be like them so, I became like them in my way. Emmett on the other hand acts like a kid but it's his way of dealing with everything. He's likes playing Xbox and working out and hanging with the boys. While I like my cars and make-up along with fashion. Its how we balance one another out. Jasper and Alice are the same. Alice is a walking energy ball and Jasper is like a calming wave. It's very funny watching them together. Then Edward and Bella god, you don't know have the time with them. Bella's sweet, innocent and charming. Edward is Romantic, clever and cunning. But when Edward's made it can frighten you but when Bella is dear heaven's you got a tiger on your hands, but when she's mad and quiet that's when you run for the hills. Edward and Bella will be the perfect head for our family when our father's step down. With Emmett and Jasper being the underboss'.

I shook myself back out of my thoughts and smile up at Emmett. He watches me for a minute before smiling back and giving me a kiss. I know a lot of people would be mad at the age difference but it's not bad at all. I know he understand's me and us. We both want to wait until the time is right. I turn and out when he pulls away. He picks me up while laughing. I am grossed out because he's all sweaty. So I tell him to go take a shower and then come for dinner. He smiles at me and picks up my hand and kisses me. I smile at him and head up starts. But not before he slaps my ass. I turn and raise my eyebrow and say '' aw baby that's the one and only time you shall ever do that''. I wink and go to get ready for dinner.

EmPOV

I have been working out a lot lately and training and its all the volturi's fault for this. I have left my girl out. I think I might start training her as well. I know Edward and Jasper have been thinking about it too. But if were ever called away on a job it will help incase anything ever happens. I'd rather know my girl can stand up for herself along with my sister's and not depending on anyone but me and the boys.

I go take a shower and end up taking a long one because I start thinking about my Rosie. When I come out my room to head down for diner Carlisle and my father text us to quickly come into the office. I walk in seeing Edward and Jasper are here and si down with them. My father stands up and clears his throat saying '' I think it's time to announce your's and Rose's engagement along with Alice's and Jasper''. We nod waiting for anything else when my father stands also saying '' I do agree with this also, with Edward and Bella having there's and the Volturi's tried to see our close we are. We can use this as well I think I know what they are up to. They want to know how close you all are and try to see if they can come between you. It started with Jane going to Edward and Felix to Bella. They want to know and we will play to it''. We all agreed and headed for dinner to see the girls and tell them of our plan.

Once seated at the dinner table we all made up a plan. The girl's were going to go out one day to the Volturi girl's hangout here in the city. Carlisle and Charlie made some calls to all the people who our coming to engagement party that we are having another one this weekend. So everyone stayed in the city and waited for this weekend.

The girl's were in charge for this one. They have to make it sound and look like they hate us and try to sound like none of this will last once we are out of the way. So let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

Jasper and myself are out in the town shopping. He told me he loved me and wanted to spoil me. So here we are shopping in River Island for him as well. I just seen the cutest shirt for him for our engagement party. I turned to look for him and when I seen him I seen he was being followed round the shop. I pretended not to notice and headed over to him and gave him a hug and said '' Jasper I just caught that man over in the corner following you around the shop I think we should head home, well after I pay for this shirt''. He pulled out of the hug saying '' Baby what have you got there''. I smiled and said '' A shirt for our engagement party baby''. He smiled and pulled me to go with him to pay for it.

Once we paid I seen the guy leave the store right before us and when we walked out I seen him again. I jabbed Jasper with my finger so he knew that I seen the man again. Jasper kept a came and steady pace and turned to me with a smile saying '' why don't my girl and me get something to eat''. I can't help but smile and calm down with Jasper, I knew he wanted the man to think we had not seen him that's why Jasper was not kicking his ass he wanted to grab him and bag him.

Were sitting in Bella Italia enjoying our meal. When the man who was following us come over to our table. Jasper never took him on to start with. He was getting mad at this and when Jasper turned and seen him he said '' aw waiter can you please get my beautiful fiance and myself your finest bottle of wine please''. With that Jasper turned back around to face me. He's smiling like a cat because the man behind him is furious.

The man cleared his throat saying '' excuse my Mr Cullen I do not work here but I am here wishing to have a word with you. I am work for Marcus Volturi, I do not have enough time here and I am not safe the longer I stay but Marcus and myself wish to speak with you''. Jasper turned around to the man saying '' What do I owe the pleasure of this, please take a seat Mr...''. The man quickly took a seat and said '' I am Marcus's and Didyme's son Afton, I must talk to your family it's off great importance, my father sent me on behave of him please Mr Cullen''.

I turned and looked at Jasper as he turned to me. I turned to the man and said '' Mr Volturi, my future husband would like to take you to our home with us. It would be our pleasure, but you must bear with us our family does not like surprise's like this and our father's will not be happy with the approach and you following us in the store''. His eyes went up in surprise that we seen him. So I turned and said to the waiter '' hi sir we would like our bill please and please send a handful of to the homeless on our bill as well please thank you''. The waiter looked in shock when I handed him the money for everything and left with Jasper and Afton.

We took different cars and when we headed to the house I called our father's knowing they would be together. RING RING '' hello Charlie speaking''. '' Hi daddy it's Alice, Jasper and me are bringing a quest, you know him it's Marcus Volturi's son Afton''. '' Alice bring him right to the office, offer drinks and then leave to you understand me''. '' Yes daddy I understand''. I turn and tell Jasper everything said on the phone. He nods and speeds up flashing for Afton to speed up too.

JPOV

I can not believe this Alice and me were having a great day. I love taken her shopping because she loves it. But when she turns and tells me were being followed am mad. I take Alice to pay for everything she wanted and then take her for something to eat. We sat for a while enjoying our food and then when Alice looked up I knew the man was behind me.

I just kept eating my food paying no attention to him. But when I did I turned and said '' aw waiter can you please get my beautiful fiance and myself your finest bottle of wine please'' I felt like laughing but I did not. The man cleared his throat saying '' excuse my Mr Cullen I do not work here but I am here wishing to have a word with you. I am work for Marcus Volturi, I do not have enough time here and I am not safe the longer I stay but Marcus and myself wish to speak with you''. I turned around to the man saying '' What do I owe the pleasure of this, please take a seat Mr...''. The man quickly took a seat and said '' I am Marcus's and Didyme's son Afton, I must talk to your family it's off great importance, my father sent me on behave of him please Mr Cullen''.

Alice spoke to the man and told him we would take him back to the house but on the way home she called her father and explained everything to him and then told me what happened on the phone. I just kept thinking this shall be an interesting afternoon. We pulled into the house and headed up to the office and once there I told Afton to take a seat and Alice offered us drinks. We both accepted and she took her leave.

Alice was only gone a moment before my father's came through the door. They took their seats along with my brother's. Everyone stared at Afton waiting for him to take and when he got the hint he stood up and cleared his throat saying '' Hello Mr Cullen & Mr Swan, my name is Afton Volturi. I am son to Marcus and Didyme's son. I am here on behave of my father. He wishes me to send you a message and would like to meet with you all''. Carlisle was first to speak saying '' Afton, I do not mean to be rude or scare you but your father but be very brave to send his one and only son into our home and ask for a meeting and his only son went by doing this by following my daughter-in-law and son. So what is this message my boy. My family and myself do not have all day we have a bussiniess to run and marriages to get ready for boy so speed this up''. Afton looked afraid but stood his ground and said '' I do not know if you know this or not but my father wants to make a deal, my uncle's wish to take you all out and take over this city. They have planned for a long time but my father does not agree to this and my mother also. They both wish to help you take down my uncle's and their families but only if he stays the mafia boss of Italy and you go into business together''. '' I wish to speak with your father and I know it will be tricky to see him but tell him to meet me at Jimmy's Place, it's an Irish place they won't think to look for you and your father there''. He nodded and asked for a time. '' 11.00pm'' Carlisle says.

With this Afton took his leave. When we went into the livingroom the girl's where all around the laptop. We got closer and seen that they had bugged Afton's car, laptop and his phone. We were all impressed and made the girl's record everything 24/7 to be on the safe side.

With that the boy's and me called Jimmy and let him know we were showing up tomorrow and were going to the room. He told us it was ok and he would bug and set up the room for us. This is what our business is. We own everything is Chicago but we give them a month for pay backs and rents and no matter what they all deliver. Not just that we call them and say were using the shop or whatever and they are coll and willing to help. But a lot of the people we help are people with families and nothing to live on its how we live. We do drugs, guns, cars, cars, hits and small business but they are all Irish we don't mix will with other's. We don't do anything to do with hurting women or kidnapping them either, mainly because of our families rules and most importantly our women.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

This morning we are all on our way to Jimmy's place to meet up with Marcus and Afton. We feel a little buzzed up because we might be going into a gun fight and then we Jasper's and Emmett's engagement party as well later on. But we all know we better not be late or our girl's will have our ass's as they have told us. We pull up to Jimmy's restaurant and park behind back.

When we head over to the door Jimmy is there and says '' your guests are already here, no one came with them, that's the car they came in with over there''. I nodded for Emmett to give it a quick check while we thank Jimmy for letting us do this. Emmett comes over saying '' The car is all clear only thing on it is the girl's bug and it's still intact''. We nod and head to the basement where Marcus and Afton shall be. Once we get in there we will collect all gun's and place them in the box at the door then give the father's a quick one ring to say it's safe to come in.

We walk into the room to see the father and son and say '' hello it is a pleasure to meet you Marcus and to see you again Afton, I am sorry I have to ask this but any gun's or weapons please place them in this box. They will be given back before we all leave this room. We do this as a sign of respect to our companies and the host of this place''. They nod in shock that we are showing respect and handing over all our weapons. Once everyone has handed over everything Emmett takes them to Jimmy's man that's outside the door to keep them there. Once Emmett comes back in so does Carlisle and Charlie. They take a seat with the rest of us all.

We all wait for the father's to exchange hello's. Right after they do jimmy's daughter Marie comes into the room with coffee's and bagel's for us since it is breakfast. We all turn and say thank and to put it on our tab and she smiles and leaves the room. Leaving us to get back to the situation in front of us. We are all enjoying our little breakfast when my father's clear their throats and say '' well Marcus, Charlie and myself are here today not for you but for our son's they are in the process of taken over the family business. We are here to watch and see them so whatever you wish to discuss you talk to them, we are only they're adviser's when they need a hand. Is this understood.'' Marcus looks unsure but nods out of respect. I gesture for them to talk so Marcus stands '' right I am going to keep it plain and simple, I want rid of my brother's I do not agree with the way they want to run things now, our father did not want this for us. I want to rebuild my empire I do not wish for my people to fear me. I wish for them to respect me, by our families and workers and business just like you boy's. Back home our boy's would not do what this Jimmy man has done for you in respect they would do it in fear and I do not like it. I do not see myself as a violent man. So can we join together to rid the threat because if they do manage to take over your mafia they will be able to get everyone else's on a sliver plate, we all know my family and yours are the best and no one will try to take over yours or ours unless it is one of us. So I am on your side for this. I wish to the boss and my son being my underboss. I want rid of my brother's and their families I know none of them will be loyal to me when my brother's are gone''.

I think for a moment and so do my brother's. I stand and say '' if you excuse us for a moment we are going to discuss what you have said and will be back in a moment''. With that we walk out and leave the room. Once outside the room. I turn to my brother's and say '' I like his idea and we could go into business we could also expand there, but what do you guy's think''. '' I like his plan of getting rid of them all but how do we keep ourself safe'' says Jasper. Emmett turns and says '' I like the idea too, the brother's won't see it, Marcus can get us in and we have the bugs incase things don't go our way''. I nod in agreement so we agree we will work with him. They nod and we heave back in.

'' Ok Marcus my brother's and I have agreed that we will help you but do hear this, try to turn on us will be worse than what is going to happen to the rest of your family ok''. He nods and I turn and say '' We will call you with what,when,where and how we need it so keep this phone with you all the time. If you cannot help us with that send your son but apart from this do not come near us unless invited are my brother's and myself clear''. '' Completely clear boy's thank you for the meeting and we shall be in touch but when or whatever you need you got it'' Marcus says. '' Oh Marcus remember we will be watching'' I smile at him as he walks out the door.

With this done and dusted we all head home to enjoy some scotch before getting ready.

Girl'sPOV

''Alice, Rose I can not believe it is your engagement party tonight'' says Bella. Alice is grinning like a cat while jumping up and down. Rose is playing with her hair. Like always meaning she is daydreaming about Emmett. Esme and Rene come into the room telling us we all better get in showers and ready for tonight for Alice's and Rose's engagement party all the guests will be arriving soon for dinner and then the ball.

The girl's all nodded and headed to their rooms to get ready.

Boy's POV

We're all in the den with our father's, having a glass of scotch. Before we take our leave to get ready. We have all made the plan about what is going to go down tonight.

The boy's and me have to be rude to the girl's at the dinner. We all know it's going to be horrible and we really don't want to do it but we want the Volturi family to think they can come between us and the girl's. The girl's got told about the plan and have agreed to it, but they did say if we take it too far well, we will pay for it later. Which made us scared of them. So the plan be rude to them at dinner make it come across we are in charge they have no say and make them look upset and hurt. Then when we are sitting in the ballroom the girl's will ask us to dance but we say no. They will walk away which will hopefully make the Volturi's make they're move on us all and then we will take it from there.

With everything planned and set we all take our leave to get ready.

EPOV

DINNER

We are all sitting at the table together. All of us with our woman at our sides. We are all enjoying the meal but we know we better start being rude to the girls. So I grab Bella's hand under the table so she knows that it's on and then she drops her fork for the girl's to know as well. So within a second our whole family know what we are up to. '' pfft Isabella you are such a god damn klutz I don't know how Edward boy puts up with you, am I right Edward'' says Emmett. I turn and smirk at him and say '' aha I know what you mean, but you don't need to live with her christ all she does is break something or say's something so stupid like awe Edward can we not just send sometime together, like go out into town or just relax. I told her the other day that the reason we don't go places is because she is an embarrassment and like the weak child she is she broke into tears and left in the room''. The boy's burst out laughing and Rosalie and Alice look mad and Isabella looks upset. I turn to Emmett and say '' how do you put up with her anyway all she does is demand or bitch to you, God if Isabella was or went like that I would bitch slap her to learn the meaning of respect''. Emmett chuckled saying '' yeah she's a pain in the ass guy's, the amount of times I've had to punish her is unreal, she is even lucky she is at her own engagement party tonight''. Rosalie look scared and upset then we moved to Alice. '' haha boys you think you have it bad, I have to put up with Alice talk about middle child syndrome or what, the bitch can never shut the fuck up. I had to actually put tape over her mouth the other day and awe the peace and quiet was brillant''. The girl's all looked upset and excused themselves from the table.

That's when dinner finished. We all went to the ballroom to enjoy the party. The girls were on one side of the room while we were on the other. I turn to the boys and knew they felt just as bad as me. I seen the Volturi boys with smiles on their faces at dinner and knew they thought they could get between us all. What they didn't know was it's all a lie and when everyone was gone we would say sorry for what we said and then all go to bed and be perfect.

The girl's came over to us and asked if we could dance and we burst out laughing in their faces and said no leave the men to talk and bother someone else. They looked really hurt by that. When they walked away they headed to the bathroom. It made everyone think they were fixing their make-up from the tears. Once they came back out the Volturi boys were quick to walk over to them. They were charming the girls and flirting as well. They took their hands and kissed them. It hurt and made me angry to watch. They then took them over to the dance floor and they all danced. Felix and Bella, Alice and Demetri then Rose and Afton. It was not so bad knowing Afton was on our side.

They all danced for a while and like expected the Volturi girls came toward us. Jane to me, Chelsea to Jasper and Heidi to Emmett. We did not take them on to start with until they all jumped down on our laps and said '' would you very handsome and strong boys like to dance with some real women and maybe more later on'' says Jane. I turned and smirk saying '' well my beautiful women we would love to dance with you, but we can only do that we have fiancee. we are all soon to get married and by the rules and laws with our families the men are not allowed to cheat on our wifes or have mistresses, but it is hard to say to no to such a woman like yourself''. She smirks and grabs my hands and we go and dance.

The girls see us dancing and walk over starting a scene saying '' ok you fucking assholes you can treat us how you like, because it's what and who you are but don't think for one fucking second I am going to stay here and watch you dancing with the fucking slut patrol over here'', Isabella shouts and she is mad. My face does red with angry and I say '' Isabella I expect you to say sorry you are being rude for treating a guest like this''. She turns and glares at me and says '' why should I say sorry to the dogs they should be outside in the fucking rain, oh and go fuck yourself we never put them on the guest list you guys did. So all three of you can go and fuck yourselves fucking assholes''. She storms out the room with the girls. I turn and see that the boys got an earful as well. We say sorry to the girls and take our leave to get our girls. We know they are all following us. So we go into our own bedrooms and all hell breaks loose.

I can see from the monitors in the bedroom they are all standing outside our rooms and then we all start the show. I smash everything in the room and Isabella is screaming and putting fake blood on. I am shouting at her and pretending to hit her. Then a knock comes to the door and I open it away to scream at whoever is on the other side but it's Jane. I open the door a bit more and she can see the mess of the room and Isabella on the floor hiding scared into the corner, Jane's eyes are wide in shock and then she says' Hi Edward I was just coming to if you are ok but from the looks of things everything is fine here''. She is smirking at Isabella and walks right up to and says '' aha bitch I hope is hurt because I would rather see you dead''. She raises her hand to slap Isabella but I grab her wrist and shove her on the bed saying '' what the fuck do you think you're doing Jane''. '' But Edward we could have so much fun hitting her about and then we could fuck in front of her'' she says while licking her lips. I tell her to get the fuck out my room and told her I already said it was never going to happen. With that she leaves and Isabella smiles hugs me and goes and showers.

I clean up the mess I made and then we all head to the office and discuss what happened everyone is mad at the Volturi's and we put our next plan into action. This is the last plan and its to take them all out.

So what do you all think then. Ok or could of been better. Thank you all for ready my stories and putting it in your fav and following.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

HI GUYS AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING IN SO LONG... BUT MY LAPTOP CHARGER DIED LIKE REALLY STARTED BURNING UP LIKE CRAZY AND MAKING FUNNY NOISES BUT WILL TRY AND DOWNLOAD STORY ON MY BOYFRIENDS LAPTOP TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS. :D

AND A THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEW PEOPLE FOLLOWING MY STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone is in Carlisle office, discussing what happened over the evening before. The girl's are upset to have their engagement party like that. Of course they knew it would better the engagement party than any other time or place.

They have all been planning on how to start taken down the Volturi's. The plan so far is to take down all off their buildings, then move on homes and then their most favorite things in the world and then them.

The plan is simple and great. With Marcus acting like he is on their side, it's going to be like taken candy from a baby because when they go to make a move on any of us or buildings we will be two steps ahead of them. Everyone of them are all feeling the buzz once the Volturi our out the way no one will dare try to come to us.

We are all going to be assigned jobs and for a cover up for them all, they are planning the wedding. The way they all see it is if the media see's them no one but the Volturi's and other mafia families will know it was the Cullen's that got them. It's the perfect alibi and job.

But also at the same time they all want the Volturi to think they can get in between the kid's. With this they will keep advancing and well will deal with them together. The only one's that will be left standing will be Marcus, Didyme, Afton and Chelsea. Poor soul she was so scared when she went to Jasper and Alice's room and heard everything. So she ran to her daddy saying how the Cullen men were beating their future wife's and screaming at them. Marcus then had to fill his daughter in on the plan. He was afraid for her reaction because it is his youngest child and his daughter.

Once he sat her down and explained everything she just went to her room and locked the door. Marcus called the Cullen's and told them, he told his family because his daughter was scared to death with their show. The Cullen's understood and told him it's safer his family knew than it came out he betrayed them. Didyme his wife understood completely, will be sad to see them go but knows it will be best for the families. Chelsea came round too understanding but said her family will need to find a way to stay out of it at the same time. When a family member betrays another family member it means death. She said it would be safer her being the messager than her brother or father. Everyone agreed it would look weird with their family if the two of them kept disappearing. But with Chelsea she is a free spirit in their eyes.

With this Bella wanted to meet Chelsea on a mutual ground with Alice and Rose to make it work better so they met at Jimmy's place. There Bella gave Chelsea a phone that no one could trace or track her whereabouts or calls or texts. She was to text when something seemed off or when she needed to meet for her father. Rose handed her bugs for the boy's phone's and cars as well. She did it brilliantly.

She would make a good capo but with families no one allows the women to get involved. This way it looks better when the girl's do spy work. No one ever expects our women being involved. It's the perfect cover up and we get away it.

Our plan was to start with their club twenty-one, it's a front for their women to do their business and to take young girl's and send them to Italy.

Chelsea was going to go in and bug the place. Then when she was done doing that she was going to get our girl's in through the back and they were going to plant the bomb in Marcus's office so it looks like he is the mark for this job, then Aro's most prized restaurant the La Sponda and last Cauis strip club, I signori club ( the gents club). Let the games begin.

HI I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE ALOT OF STUFF BEEN GOING ON, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND HELLO TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT I WOULD DO THIS CHAPTER IN AN OUTSIDE POV TO GET THE POINT ACROSS.


	10. Chapter 10

CHELSEA'S POV

I get ready for tonight. To help bring my father's club down. I love that club but he told me he will let me open my very own club and let me run it without anything to do with him apart from his money. I am happy for that.

I feel bad about what's going to happen to my family but I agree with my father and brother. My uncle's have ruined our families name's and this cannot go on any longer. I have met with Isabella, Rosalie and Alice and they are actually all nice. I wish we could all be good friend's but I know that will never happen.

The past few weeks have excited me. With all the planning and details and dear god this family was in control of everything for a reason. Everything is thought through to the tiniest detail. If the idea doesn't work it's shredded and onto a new one it's quite fascinating to watch this. I was told to never ask questions and never discuss anything without being in a safe and secure area alone unless I must meet with them.

It's been easy for me doing this. Jane and Heidi never notice anything. But when they notice am not listening or anything I go on topic about the Cullen's and that's them for about an hour. With spending time with the Cullen's I realized how horrible and cruel, my cousin's all are. They want to get rid of the girl's and I mean for good. I have told them and they said they would be ok but I was still worried.

I was just finished my hair and make-up when Jane text me saying ''_ hey cus...we still on 4 2nite at Bella Italian, then to cloud 9, tot hot band gonna be later so u bttr there. k cya''._ I just text back saying '' _yeaaaz I wil b, grab a table, running late''. _I got a quick ok and knew this would be my only chance so I called the girl's and told them to meet me at the block before the club. With my family knowing whats going on, my mother will cover for me with being late because she wants to surprise my father or something. So when I really leave at 7.30 mum will say I left at 8.30 to meet my cousin's encase questions get asked.

I meet the girl's and we head in. They go to the bar, while I head upstairs and bug the room. I know my father has a meeting so this will help. The girls get the toilets and some of the bar and the tables because we know my uncles have sluts here. I have my story sorted. With my mum and then will meet my cousin's at 9 at Bella Italian and then to this new club cloud 9 they will never think it's us and then later on BANG the whole place goes up. I come back to stairs and see, Isabella and them and head over. Just when we are going to leave I see my cousins come in and giggle for the girls to know get the fuck out now. They move and get away quick and am not far behind them. I take one last look and am shocked in beyond belief to see them attacking two younger girls and then take them through the back. I follow them through and what I see, will scar me for life. My cousin's torturing the girls.

I text them saying I can't make it and tell Bella, Rose and Alice what happened they can't belive it either. With that I want to kill my cousin's myself. It's one for the guys to do it I know that but women are never ment to go into things like that.

I go home and tell my family they are going crazy about it and my father said this is it. With that he called the Cullen's and told them that he wants them all gone. The whole lot of them are pure evil and need to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle POV

Chapter 11

The boy's and myself were all sitting in the livingroom enjoying a whiskey. Discussing the plan again about taken out the Volturi. When we heard the front door slam shut. We were about to jump up when the women came in all screaming and shouting at the same time. We were all stunned for a moment. With them all going crazy and when we tried to talk we got told to be silent for once.

What scared me most of all was Bella she went silent and went and sat on Edward's knee. She looked at him and he nodded his head. They just looked at the other women waiting for them to calm down before speaking. But I assume Bella had enough and stood up and slammed her hand down shouting '' QUIET''. Everyone was stunned apart from Edward. Once everyone turned and looked at her they went silent and sat down.

Bella walked to the middle of the room and spoke '' I am sorry for shouting everyone, but you all needed to shout up''. '' Alice, Rose I told you guys in the car we will talk to the guys when we got home scream and shout like five-year old children but did you listen no, so I shall fill the guy's in and not a word from anyone until am finished am I clear''. Everyone nodded too scared to talk.

Bella nodded and walked into the centre of the room and turned to look at us saying '' We have a new problem. With the Volturi's when the girls and myself finished planting the bugs at the club, Jane and Heidi ended up showing up. They didn't see us but we seen them. But they were meet to be at Bella Italian or cloud 9 or something to meet Chelsea but because she said she was going to be late, they showed up and ended up torturing to young girls at the club. This is the photo's to prove it. But the girl's and myself want to deal with them now. Not that you will do a bad job but when a women wants payback it's always better and sweeter. Don't you agree Edward''. She smiled and Edward stood smiling and well and answered '' yes you have very good ways of getting payback love, but whatever you come up with come to me to oversee it first and we have a deal''. Edward winked at Bella and she agreed.

With that the girls took their leave and left for bed while the boys and me were still stunned. I refilled our whiskey's and said '' to our women and to pray they never turn on us''. The boys laughed and nodded. We all spoke a moment longer but there has been something I wanted to talk about with the boys for a while now. I cleared and my throat and turned to the boy's saying '' boy's there has been something I wanted to speak to you all about for a long time, when I step down only one of you can step up and take control with the two other's being underboss', as you all know and I wanted to know if you three has thought about who you thought or if you want to hear my choice''. The boy's all thought for a moment and Emmett spoke up first saying '' I am just going to honest, I think it should be Edward Jasper and myself have spoken about it and both said it should be him''. I nodded at Emmett and Turned to Jasper and he nodded also. Then I looked at Edward that had a blank mask on and said '' Edward you do have a choice, if you don't want Jasper and Emmett can step up''. '' No one wants to force any of you to stand up but one of you will need to be the boss am sorry''. They all nodded and Edward replied saying '' I want to step up and take the role of boss but I can't do any of that without talking to Isabella and talking with her about it, because it will not just be me stepping up, it will be her too and she will become of a target''. Carlisle and said '' Edward we already picked you and you just made a great choice already, by saying you want to talk to your wife about for her protection you will go far with your brother's behind you''. They all smiled and nodded at each other and myself.

I stood and told the boy's we should all head up to bed because tomorrow we have a count down the all of their wedding. In a month.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV/BPOV

Chapter 12

I walked up to mine and Bella's room. Thinking of everything that has been said tonight. My girl wants to take out the Volturi girls. I know she can and no matter what am going to let her. M girl might seem like the American sweetheart type but when it comes to family and friend's she is the god damn she devil herself. She ended up on a job with me a couple of weeks ago. I got shot and she took lead. She was mad and fearless. She stood up while shots were being fired and went right for the guys shooting us. Sh knocked them all out and we took them to the warehouse.

From there she battered them senseless. Broke all their bones and got the information she needed and when she got bored she shot them all through the heart and head. I said remember why she done this she explained to me why and said '' I shot them through the heart because the lost the meaning of love, trust and family. Then I shot them through the head because they lost the meaning of sense, pride and messing with my family''. I was in shock and admired her for it. She was made for this life-like the rest of us. We take pride in the fact our women can do the same job as us, we prefer they stay out of it. But with our women it's never easy.

I smile as I walk into the bedroom and see Bella in bed with a worn and torn copy of Romero and Juliet. I smile at her and watch her for a moment she's so into her book, she didn't even hear me come in. I knock on the door so she doesn't get a scare. She looks up and smiles and blushes. My heart just warm's up. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek telling her am going in a shower and will be back out soon. She smiles and nods and I head in the shower.

...

I watch Edward walk into the bathroom amused I was so caught up in reading my book. Everything were going through now is stressful but with them evil twats out the way everything will be back to normal. I have thought of everything am going to do to those girls and it will be great but I have my wedding in a month so just after the wedding when we are ment to be heading god knows where to our honeymoon me and the girls are going get them.

When Edward came out I told him my whole plan and he loved it and agreed to it. But when I went to give him a kiss he stopped me saying '' Isabella we need to talk''. I jumped out the bed thinking the worse of course he must have seen it in my face because he looked so broken and sad then jumped out and grabbed me and cuddled me saying '' no baby it's nothing like that... dear god never in a million years would I let you go. I love you Isabella we're away to get married and destroy a mafia family together, you think am going to let you out of my sight more or less''. I looked up at him and shook my head and cuddled into him even more. He picked me up and walked to the bed and placed me right into his lap and wouldn't let me move.

He took a deep breath and said '' Isabella... I have been given the name to be the boss but I don't want to do or take anything without talking to you and working this out with you, because if not for you I would not be who I am today without the love of my life''. I couldn't help but cry over this. Edward only really talks about feelings with me. I know every side and face of Edward. It's like me when I walked in and I took stage and me I never needed to speak to Edward he knew what was up. We are brilliant this way.

He wiped my tears and I turned smiling and saying '' I think you will be a great leader and you have us all behind you and I think yes you should go for it. But I must ask, What will happen to me?, What about the boy's? and does this mean I will have to call you boss?''. I said the last one with a wink and he just smirked back saying '' 1 you will become my mafia queen, 2 the boys will be the underboss' and 3 you can call me boss in our bedroom all day long but not outside or am gonna attack you baby''. Before I get another work in his lips are on mine and thats all talking done for tonight because my man wants to play.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EmPOV/RPOV

I ran back to my bedroom to get to Rose. I've been dying to hang out with her all day. When I walk into the room she's brushing her beautiful long blonde hair. I walk behind her and pick her up. She squeals but smiles because she knows its me. I sit her down on my lap in front of her mirror and take he brush from her and brush her for her. I know I sound gay but Rose loves it and so do I.

We sit silent for a moment when I say '' Rose baby, we don't have to worry about me going to be boss anymore, Edward was told tonight that he was picked and we all know he will do it for Jasper and me and if Bella gives him the go ahead we know for sure''. I have my face hiding in her neck now. But then I hear her laugh and I turn to her and looked at her.

...

I watch Emmett's confused face. I find this funny. I always thought it would be Emmett and myself that would be in charge. With Emmett being the oldest of us all and me being the youngest and coldest. We are a good team. We can take down anyone. I knew for a fact that it would never be Jasper and Alice to lead our family. Alice is a social planner and party going. She is too hyper and Jasper is way too calm.

Emmett and myself are perfect for the job him being the big guy he is. Then me the beautiful trophy wife but serious deadly. But why Bella and Edward I would love to know why them. I turn to Emmett and say '' I don't understand, why them. Why not us we are perfect for the job better than anyone else I just don't understand''. I started to get mad and started shouting '' Emmett you are the oldest of us all, you should be the one in charge of our family when our father's step down. Not Edward and Bella No it should be us''. Emmett just picked me up and put me on the bed and started pacing. Then he turned to me and said '' Rosie I don't want to me the boss never have and never will hopefully but now I understand why you want to, your jealous of Bella and Edward but what I don't understand is why. She is ment to be your sister and Edward is your brother what is going on''.

...

I waited for her to say something but no nothing, not a word came out of her mouth. She was silent for a few minutes until finally '' yes I am jealous, we are a power couple, a better couple than the rest of them, we are in sync and perfect. I am fed up of them taken the lime light. Do you remember when I mastered the bow and arrow awhile ago. I was getting praised and then they came in covered in blood and a shot Edward and I was forgotten about. I tried to talk to my father later about it and he said and I quote '' Rosie grow up your brother has been shot and you should be seeing if he is ok''. Then Bella walked in and he praised her about killing the boys that done this to them. I am fed up of being second best''. I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and said to her '' Rose grow the hell up were not 6 years old anymore, yes when you learned that it was brilliant but when your brother and sister came in, everyone was in shock and Bella had to kill them. So people knew not to mess with us. If she left it they could have came after you. So act your age and go to bed. I am going to the spare room for the night''.

...

I watched him walk out the room and I just burst into tears and cried myself to sleep and thinking I will ask my father why.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

JPOV/APOV

I was so happy to know I was not going to be boss and Alice will be too. We have both already said we don't want to be in that kind of spot light. So I ran up to our bedroom and jump on the bed giving Alice a scare but loads of kisses too. She turned and kissed me back and burst out laughing because I started tickling her.

I stopped when she said she was going to pee herself. Once she caught her breath she turned to me and asked what that was about. I said '' well am not going to be the boss, we know for a fact now Edward has been picked and he wants too but wants to take to Bella first before he says yes, so we are in the all clear baby''.

I looked at Alice and she just smiled bigger if that is even possible.

...

Ive been upstairs just finishing what I was going to wear for tomorrow and jumped in bed. When Jasper came bursting through the door and attacked me. I am so happy we are not going to be in charge. It;s not me and Jasper's thing. We like to help plan and destroy not take charge and order. Bella and Edward will be perfect for the job. But they will also be picked because they are both born into their families, I know that for a fact Bella is the only full blooded Swan of Charlie and Rene and Edward and her have always been promised to one another. I was sure about it when I was young and now I know I think its just so sweet.

Jasper and myself just spoke a little longer and then put on a film.

...

When Alice fell asleep. I cuddled into her more. Just when I was falling asleep my phone buzzed with a text. I opened and seen _dude's need to talk meet me in the kitchen EM :D. _I just laughed knowing he's eating and needing a bro hug.

I walked down to the kitchen and seen Edward and Emmett sitting down. Eating Bella's homemade cookie's. The girl can cook that's for sure but I don't understand is how Edward is not fat yet. I took a in the middle of them and waited for Emmett to talk. Which didn't take long.

'' guy's Rosie is being a bitch about the fact that Edward and Bella are going to be in charge of the family. She was like you are the oldest and am the youngest and stuff like that. I've not got the head on my shoulder's to do it. But she's all mad and jealous about it because Edward and Bella are always in the lime light''. We just looked at him feeling so bad. I put my hand on his shoulder and said '' Em forget about her, she's our sister we know what you are going through. It's because she is spoiled. While Alice and Bella trained all the time, she was out shopping of the time. She's just angry because she must think that she not daddy's favourite anymore or something that's all.

Emmett nodded his head we finished the cookies and all headed back to bed for the big game plan tomorrow.


End file.
